The Blood Moon's Tango
by robertkellett
Summary: On the night of the 'Blood Moon Ball', Star decides to drag Marco in on the fun while Janna finds a way into the underworld to crash the party. When Tom sees not only Marco but Janna join Star, will he keep his temper in check? And will he find new love? (Rewrite of 'The Demon's Blood Moon Ball Waltz') - *Project Put on Hold*
1. Getting Ready

_**Remember when I said I would come back to older stories and re-write them? This is the first go-around! I will be doing a full re-write of the 'Demons Blood Moon Waltz'. Some key changes, which you can clearly see here. I hope you guys enjoy the story! Expect this to be a weekly thing.**_

* * *

Sometimes, you just feel like crap. I mean, when you have a magical princess as your best friend, things are always strange regardless. But when you see a tall demon before you, watching your best friend with longing, you feel…off. That was Marco Diaz, having a defensive stance after chopping a demon's hand clean off. The demon's name was Thomas Lucitor, who was eager to ask out his beloved ex-girlfriend to a special ball to patch things up with her.

" **HEY! NOT COOL MAN! DO YOU SEE ME CHOPPING GUYS HANDS OFF? NO!** " The demon hissed at Marco, with the boy not flinching at all. His gaze was bloodshot, want to end the boy before him. But the simple ice-cold gaze of Star Butterfly, magical princess of Mewni, silenced his temper like a gust of wind blowing out a candle light.

"Look Tom, sorry about uh…my friend chopping your hand off." Star turned toward Marco and smirked at him. "Can't believe you did that by the way." Marco had a cocky grin briefly as Star turned back toward Tom. "But why are you here? We. Broke. Up. Period." She folded her arms, making sure her magic wand with immense power was very visible to the demon prince before her.

Tom coughed, holding out a flaming rose. "I just wanted to ask you to the Blood Moon Ball. It's a magic event that happens once every 667 years." He made the rose vanish, making a bell and hammer appear instead. "Please, take this and consider going. I would be honored." Star blushed seeing this, as despite anger toward the demon prince, she does have a soft spot for him. Marco noticed this, folding his arms in anger…which confused him internally.

"…Will think about it." Star said in a slight daze. Tom hopped in his carriage, with it sinking into the depths of the earth once more. Before it left though, its skeleton horse looked around in panic.

"I'M DEAD!? I THOUGHT HORSES HAD NO SKIN?!" It screamed in fear before joining the carriage. Star blinked a few times, slightly mortified for the poor undead horse before turning attention to her best friend. What shocked her was the bitter frown upon his face, with eyes locking on the very spot Tom vanished away from.

"You aren't…jealous, are you Marco Diaz?" Star asked Marco playfully, but to her surprise, he Marco just stormed back into the school. "Marco?" She asked aloud, but it was only her outside, alone. "Huh, guess Tom egged him on. That guy gets under people's skin…like all demons do I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and skipped back into class, excited for the night.

* * *

Sitting in her room, Star was trying out various dresses. Joining her was a very quiet Marco covering his face through a red hoodie. He didn't say a word to the princess since Tom left but not from anger. Marco simply didn't know how to respond. He felt…very confused emotions toward his best friend recently. Ever since she almost left the very Earth itself after turning into a butterfly creature briefly, he didn't want to lose Star to anyone. His life is…hallow without her in the boy's mind. Even though he has a crush on Jackie, there is something between Star and himself he cannot deny anymore. With Tom's appearance though, he feels worthless, unsure he should even voice his worry. Part of him is just bitter he showed up, so saying 'I'm just worried' isn't the full truth.

This didn't go unnoticed only just Star. Many people in the school were confused, as the duo chatted like singing birds about adventures and odd stuff all the time. Many thought they were a couple honestly from how friendly they are with one another. Star didn't know what upset Marco so much though, so she finally asked. Putting down a red dress she didn't try on yet, she got up and looked directly into Marco's brown eyes. "Marco…are you okay? You've been quiet the entire day. Did…I do something wrong?"

The boy just couldn't look at Star in the eyes, knowing that after tonight, she would likely never want to see him again. 'That demon jerk will replace me like nothing. He can use magic…can wear a suit…can warp around like nothing…even has an undead screaming horse…' But his thoughts stopped, looking at the somber princess before him. "Look…I just don't trust Tom and felt odd sharing my thoughts about this."

"Uh, why?" Star was dumbfounded, as they are always open books toward each other. "Buddy…we can talk about anything. Please, just tell me why this bothers you so much. I get Tom's a demon but he wouldn't do anything to me. Besides…" Star pulled out her wand, grinning darkly. "I got ma wand. Can blast him into nothing. Know a good ice spell." Marco chuckled but soon just sighed.

"No…that isn't why. This is bothering me because…I think I'm jealous you are spending the night with another guy…outside of me." He closed his eyes, expecting Star to slap him from being honest, but to his shock, nothing happened. Opening them, he saw Star's heart marks glowing oddly enough.

"Marco! Don't…play with me like that. I know you don't like me that way." Star said blushing, looking away from her best friend. 'He likes Jackie! I like Oskar! Why is he talking stupid; that's my thing!?' She got very angry at Marco…but also was touched by his honest confession.

"I promise not to sneak into this ball thing. I trust you will be okay. Please…uh, don't I'm a jerk for being upset over this." Marco looked away from Star, not wanting to see her angry blue eyes. She just tapped her arms unamused before sighing. "I…I will get out, so you can change. I think that red one looks nice. Should be very pretty on you." At this point, his voice was very small.

Star gave a small smile before her face turned into a neutral expression. "Thanks for respecting me…and for being honest. We aren't dropping this thing though." Marco gulped but Star's smile made him feel confused. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of her room. Star was alone now, feeling both confused and overjoyed her best friend…might like her. Looking at the bell and hammer on the desk, she looks at them sternly. "Tom didn't say I couldn't bring a date…" She started getting ready and thought of a very devious idea.

* * *

Marco laid in his bed, playing with his game system. He was playing some platforming game with a pink guy, eating things and spitting them out. "Take that, innocent smiling tree. Ha! Now all my guys are dancing…I just killed a smiling tree. This game is dark." Putting the game down, he heard knocking on his door. He rolled out of bed and slouched his way toward the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Star.

"Uh…I have a crazy idea. Just…hear me out on this." Star held out a white gloved hand, now wearing her red ball dress. Marco's eyes were dilated, heart beating like a frantic drum and face turning nine shades of red. Star had a wide grin etched across her face, telling the princess he was pleased with her more royal-like appearance. "I can tell you are a bit…turned on buddy."

"What?!" Marco shook his head, trying to calm down. Star laughed loudly, earning a groan from the boy. "Bad enough you are going to this thing with demon face, but teasing me? Not cool Star." He looked at his shoes, feeling down. "Just…what is this plan of yours? I thought you was going to be Tom's date."

"Well…" She walked into Marco's room and sat in his bed. "I was thinking…you should be my date." Marco's jaw dropped, for various reasons. Firstly, he didn't want to unleash the wrath of an angry demon. Secondly, going on a date with his best friend is…very alien to him as an idea. Lastly, he thought Star didn't like him that way; she said as such before. Trying to be a mature in this situation, he shook his head and regained his composure.

"That is one of the most insane ideas you've ever had! And we went to that cat dimension with the faces! We froze time itself at one point too!? But…I'm…not…against this. At all really." He looked away from Star, trying to hide his blushing face. "But why? Wouldn't Tom, I don't know, kill me?"

Star grinned, pleased this plan was coming together. "Well buddy, I can…do THIS!" She blasted Marco with a beam of rainbow light. It covered the entire room, soon vanishing. All that was left, was Marco wearing an undead warrior's attire, having a cherry skull mask upon his face. It even changed his brown eye coloring slightly but his color was still brown. Tugging at his arms and legs, he was quite pleased with his appearance. The princess across from him was smiling madly, overjoyed her prince…I mean best friend, looked so dashing. "I…really did a good job on that spell. You look spiffy."

Marco looked at Star, with the two exchanged small smiles. "So…what is this 'plan' of yours? We just go on a date together to the Blood Moon Ball." Star nods. "I guess I don't say my name to Tom?" Star shrugs her shoulders. "We are just going head first into this, like everything else we do. Huh?"

"YEP!" Star shouts joyfully. The boy simply sighs and takes her hand gently. "W-What are you doing?" Marco kneeled down, looking away from Star.

"You…are supposed to do this, when asking a princess to a royal event, right? Read something like that in a guide book Ferg gave me." Star raised an eyebrow, wondering where Ferg got her royal guide book from. She shook the thought away, letting Marco continue. "Can you, Princess Butterfly, join me on a d-da-dat-dat-date?"

Star giggled slapping Marco's hand away. "Okay two things. First off, you did that wrong; a lot more to 'courting' a princess buddy. Secondly, that was really sweet. Would loooove for you to be my date Marco." She didn't even use air quotes, as part of Star wondered if Marco was ever going to ask her out. Every guy at school did that and even though they are best friends…he's still a guy. She even imagined a situation in her mind one night after the whole Mewberty incident of Marco asking her on a romantic date as they watched a movie together on their fabled 'Friendship Thursdays'. So this current situation, greatly pleased her to put it lightly.

Marco let out a held breath, relieved Star is asking _him_ to join her for this event. He thought this was going to be a night where he was alone, listening to Spanish Romance music alone while his best friend had the night of her life. Instead, he's joining her on yet another adventure. "Thank you Star. Now, let's go to this _Blood Moon Ball_ and see some evil demons."

"If Tom invited clowns, I'm going to kill him." Marco raised an eyebrow. "You can kill a demon, they come back to life very quickly." He held out his finger, asking a question. "Don't ask if I killed Tom before." He dropped it, fearful of angering her. Star took out the bell and hammer from her purse but stopped. "Wait, I forgot something." She zapped Marco's brown hair, leaving a sombrero hat covering it. "Knew you was missing something."

Star hit the bell and a carriage popped up. A winged demon was carrying it, looking very confused. Looking at Star, he knew she was going to this event. But the human boy she was holding within her arm? The demon thought his master was her date. "Master Tom invited you to the ball. Ready?" Star jumped in side with Marco joining her. The duo went into the underworld.

* * *

Janna was quite the sneak, always known for stalking her prey. Getting dirty secrets out from people, watching them for hours in the night and having her trademark smirk that seemingly never leaves her face. She could be compared to a more demented Batman. But like a hero, she always had her long standing foe…or rather, something she wants. Marco Diaz. The safe kid of Echo Creek was initially her childhood friend but over the years, they drifted apart.

Thoughts of him helping her pull pranks and the trickster having fun with Marco played in her mind as she walked to his house. Janna had a plan, see. She wanted to sneak the kid out of his house, to go on a proper 'date', as she figured his coldness toward Star was her turning the boy down for some reason. 'Can't believe Princess shot him down…I think.' She pondered, tapping her chin. But her vision was locked on an odd demon, holding some heavy object. Jumping into nearby bushes, she watched it sink into a pit.

"Oh boy, guess Star summoned something. _I want the head_." She said aloud, climbing up a nearby tree to Star's balcony. Jumping inside, she found her room clean. This confused the girl, as she spied on Star just as much as her prey. "Wonder what's the occasion tonight? Remember a _hot_ demon visited our school today." She snapped her fingers, remember Star talking to Jackie about going to an ball with a demon prince. "Oh, so _that_ was Star's date. Huh...poor Diaz. Guess I could make him feel better with some good ol' teasing." She creeped into his room…but found it empty too.

On his desk was something…odd. A small bell and hammer was upon it, glowing a bright shade of red. 'What's this thing…' Feeling odd magic from it, Janna pulled out her special magic book. Being filled with a mixture of spells she 'barrowed' from Star's spell book and her own notes, she looked through it. Finding the right page, Janna read it aloud. "The bell and hammer of the Blood Moon allows you to visit a special location within Mewni's underworld. Only once every 667 Years, this location opens up for all to visit. During this night, two fated souls will connect under the light upon the blood moon."

Janna closed the book more confused compared to before. "Blood Moon? Sounds metal." She puts the book away in her purse and studies the bell once more. It had this ethereal red glow, making Janna's eyes take in the red light. "It looks amazing…"

 _ **Night of lovers is upon you.**_

"What the heck was that?" Janna shouted, looking around Marco's room. The voice she heard was one from a sailor. Not finding the source, the girl threw herself upon Marco's bed. She smirked, thinking of something naughty. "What I would do _to you_ Diaz…" Turning her head, she spots the white moon outside Marco's window glowing a tinted red.

 _ **Moon of lovers…**_

"Okay, shut up you jerk." Janna hissed, annoyed her moment was ruined. But the voice continued to pester her.

 _ **Blood lovers…**_

She looked at the dresser and violently grabbed the bell. "I ring this thing right?!" She shouted to nothing, getting no answer. "Fine." She was about to ring it, but felt something come over her. "If I'm going to a ball, better look the part." The troublemaker girl opened Marco's closet and pulled out a box. She keeps a special supply of her clothes hidden away, in a spot the boy never bothers looking. Taking out what she was looking for, Janna just grinned, getting ready for the night of her life.


	2. Welcome to Hell

_**New chapter is live and ready! Hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Guest - Yeah...Janna sure is something ;). And Ferg hopefully got those lessons! Stealing from Star isn't a good idea.**_

 _ **LightningStrike7 - That is the goal for this project's re-boot. I wanted to do a better job and glad I'm seemingly doing just that :D. And yeah, Kirby rocks and I think everyone enjoys it. Loved Canvas Curse and the 2D games specifically.**_

 _ **the poetic bookworm & **_**_bgradaille_** _ **\- Update is live now :P. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Deathclaw2010 - Going to edit Chapter 1 later to fix that, so thanks for the heads up.**_

* * *

Deep in the depths of Mewni's Underworld Kingdom, was a demon named Thomas Lucitor. He was…quite excited about tonight's grand event; the blood moon ball. Due to the event's nature, he specifically wanted his ex-girlfriend to attend. "If the Moon picks _us_ …she will love me forever…" Tom had a wide smile across his face, fixing his white suit. This very suit, was something he wore years ago.

Looking across his large room, which had posters of his favorite band Love Sentence hanging proudly. Taking out a remote from his pocket, it played a song he personally really loves. The track 'Just Friends' was blasting across his room, with the demon dancing slowly to the beat. Whistling its melody, he studied his appearance in a mirror. 'Okay Tom, remember, no blowing up. For. Anything. That caused Starship…I mean, Star, to leave me. Stay calm and she will love you again.' Fixing his red tie, the demon smirked, pleased with pleased with his appearance.

"Now, all that's left is too…" Tom was getting ready to leave his large room but he felt something… _off_. As a demon, he can pick up on souls nearby his location. While part of him felt it was Star, her soul was joined by another person. "Is…is that human boy coming to this event too?"

Suddenly the air around Tom felt thick, almost ready to blow up at the spark of any flames. The demon _knew_ that boy was something more than Star's friend, though he tried to shove the thought away. A voice inside his head kept repeating _Deep Breaths. Deep Breaths._ Tom slowly listened and followed this advice. While his fists will still shaking madly, Tom was calmer. "No…I can't be angry. Even if he's…her _date_ for tonight, I still have the Blood Moon. Will do this _right_." He had an evil smirk etch across his face, slowly leaving his room toward a carriage that appeared outside Castle Lucitor.

Getting into the underworld first was _not_ Star and Marco, but rather an odd human girl. Janna looked around, being quite pleased. "So this is hell…less dangerous than my books said it would be."

"Thank you for the tips." A booming voice shouted, with Janna turning toward the demon that lifted the carriage. "I will be more menacing now." The trickster smirked, folding her arms in pride.

"You let me into hell. That's metal man." The demon and Janna exchanged dark smiles. Janna soon turned around, seeing a very confused prince. Tom just scratched his spiked up hair, wondering who this girl is. "Sup hot stuff. I'm here to see my friends. You know, the princess and safe kid?" Tom only sighed, walking closer to the girl. Taking in her features, Janna was ready for a ball. Having a tight black ball-gown and her long hair hanging down, she looked quite different compared to her normal attire.

"H-Hey." Tom said sheepishly, surprised he is feeling nervous around this girl. 'Calm down man…she is just an Earth girl.' Shaking his head, he regains his confident persona. "So, I see you are ready? Maybe we could look for Starship and that Earth pest together."

Janna noticed Tom's comment about Marco, smirking in response. "Don't worry hellboy. Little ol' me will keep _you_ busy if the Princess isn't around." She blinked her eye lashes flirtatiously, making Tom blush. 'I got ya.'

Tom coughed, making Janna back up. "Let's first just hang out in the ball room, get to know one another better. I don't want you getting spooked by my…friends, here tonight." Janna just laughed loudly at the _idea_ of being scared of demons. Tom could tell this soul before him was 'dark' but in the fun kind of way. The duo walked into the ball room, waiting for a curtain princess and her best friend to show up.

* * *

Star and Marco were both confused, standing in a town of demons. Their carriage vanished in thin air, making the duo crash into the ground. When getting up, they realized they were somewhat close to Lucitor Castle, with Star remembering visiting this place with Tom while dating. "Uh…buddy?"

Marco turned to his best friend, having concern across her face. "Yeah Star?" He looked around and felt…unnerved. Various creatures were just watching them, as if they expected their arrival. Marco _knew_ Tom expected Star to show up at some point, but not in a demon-infested town. Clenching his fists tightly, he was ready for a brawl.

"These guys are giving me the creeps. Should I blast them with ma wand?" Star said in a worried tone. Every visit in the underworld, she was joined with Tom. But part of her was somewhat fearful of demons, even if they never were a problem.

"Uh…no, we should talk our way out of this." Marco and Star were back-to-back, looking at the demons and creatures watching their every movie. The boy coughed, getting everyone to raise an eyebrow. "Hello, various demons and creatures. We are just here to visit Thomas Lucitor."

One of the creatures laughed, pushing a demon way. He stood right in front of Marco, having a playful grin etched across his bony face. He wrote a blue vest and jeans, oddly enough. But his cold-eyeless sockets unnerved Marco. "So, you are the Princess' body guard? A mere human? Pathetic." He cracked his bony fists and tried to punch Marco.

Marco and Star ducked, with the human rolling behind the creature. He landed a powerful uppercut, sending him flying in the air. Leaping in the air, Marco slammed his leg into the creature's back, slamming him into the ground violently. Star was just watching in awe, as she saw this fire in Marco's eyes.

'Wow…he's getting better at fighting…' Star thought to herself, feeling her face grow warm. But the incoming wave of creatures broke the princess' thoughts, jumping back and aiming her wand. "Multi-Narwhal Blast!" She shouted, making an army of sea-creatures slamming into the creatures before her. Some of them avoided the attack, with a turtle monster and a female troll charging ahead. Star grew a dark grin, spinning her wand around. It formed into large staff, each end having a small star orb. "Come get some!" She charged toward the two creatures, slidding across the ground. The bumped into her staff, colliding into the skeleton Marco fought moments ago.

Marco wiped his head, relieved Star and himself took care of the attackers. Star joined him, reverting her staff back into a wand. He darkly glared at the other creatures, all of them gulping. "Now, anyone want to mess with us again?" Silence took the air, making Marco release a pleased huff. "Good. Point us to where Tom's castle is." The very skeleton that attacked Marco got up, rubbing his head. He pointed toward the direction Star and Marco should walk in.

"Thank you!" Star answered joyfully, taking Marco by his hand. "Bye-bye!" She darted ahead, with Marco running in tow. The lone skeleton warrior smirked, pleased at seeing the Mewni Princess get such a good protector.

"Good." He got up and pulled up his sleeve. "Hey boss, uh, the kid is a good warrior. I let him kick my butt. Now what?" Muffled sounds in another language come from the other end, making his eyes grow wide. "Oh. Okay, we will leave the two be for now. See you later boss." The skeleton ended the call, pulling down his sleeve. Looking around, he saw other allies knocked out cold. "Better clean this up."

* * *

Star and Marco were inches away from Castle Lucitor, both being quite irked from events earlier. "Can't believe that! Tom invited you to a ball and we are stuck fighting reject monsters from a video game?!"

"Reject monsters?" Star said in a cocky tone. "Seems like _my_ Safe Kid is getting a bit confident." Marco shut up on the spot, feeling slightly embarrassed. Star giggled, elbowing her best friend. "Geez, just joking around. Great moves back there though. Thought you was only a green belt?"

Marco coughed, folding his arms pridefully. "Ever since Ludo attacked us that one time, I've been training harder. Working with Sensei, I've taken more private courses and been training at home after school." Star covered her mouth in shock, being both amazed and upset Marco pushed himself so far…just for her own sake. Marco noticed this and gave a soft smile. "I made it my personal mission to protect you, even if you don't want my help."

Star just blinked a few times, taking this information in. 'If he is going so out of his way to protect me…' She folded her arms and had a stern expression. "I don't need protection, I'm no damsel." Marco raised his finger, ready to explain himself. "But…thanks. That's sweet of you."

He closed his mouth, not expecting this reaction at all. 'I thought she would slap me or something…' Marco gave a sheepish smile, giving a thumbs up to his best friend. Star giggled and the two knocked on the castle door. It slowly opened up, with a tall demon guard standing watch. The guard's skin was pure red, having three eyes not unlike Tom. But his outfit was of a more basic guard, holding a large pointed sword.

"Start your business." He said firmly, with Star simply raising and eyebrow. The guard's eyes grew wide, realizing _who_ she was. "Princess of Mewni! Sorry for my mistake. You coming with a human just confused me. Please, come in." Star bowed respectfully, with Marco mirroring her to avoid trouble. The duo walked inside slowly, feeling the heavy gate door slam shut.

* * *

Marco followed Star, who knew where Tom's room was. "Are we going in the right direction? I mean…"

"The guy was my ex. I know where his room is silly." Star said matter-of-fact. Marco just sighed, following his best friend's command. The duo found a door, which Star smirked at. It had a large 'Keep out Dad' sign upon it, with various posted of evil demons surrounding the sigh. "Oh Tom, you never change." She kicked down the door, seeing no one in the room. "Oooohhh…he's in the ball room now. Hehe…"

Marco dragged Star out but the princess held him down. "Star! This is _his room_! He will kill us!" Star raised her eyebrow, making Marco rub his temples. "He will _kill_ _ **me**_!" She just waved her hand and jumped on Tom's bed sitting down. Giving up, Marco joined her, finally taking a breather after walking and fighting.

"Can't believe it has been two years since we broke up…jerk." Star pouted, folding her arms. Marco rubbed her back, trying to calm Star down. "He has such anger issues and never bothered trying to work on them!"

Marco thought long and hard about his next choice of words. He soon sighed and began speaking. "When forming any kind of relationship, it takes work from _both_ people. It seems like you put in the most work in dating Tom. But I don't know the full story. Being with someone…changes both people. The two of us being friends broke me out of my shell for example." Marco chuckled, folding his arms together. "If Tom still cares about you, he will try to work on his anger issues. But…do you still love him?"

Star narrowed her gaze. "Why do you care anyway?" Marco said nothing, just looking away from her. She sighed and frowned. "Sorry, but I don't know if I care about Tom that way anymore."

"It's fine Star." Marco said softly, standing up. "Come on, let's meet up with Tom. I'm sure if he saw us here, we would be burned into ash." Star giggled at Marco's comment and stood up.

* * *

As the duo made their way into the ball room, Star thought about Marco's comment. 'Marco just knows what to say…I'm sure he will be happy with Jackie one day.' The thought made her frown, but she wasn't sure why. 'No, he likes Jackie. He might feel confused about me, but I _know_ he likes her still. …But why did I ask him to come with me here tonight?' Star seriously thought about this but soon shook her head. 'Nah, we will just have fun! Yeah, another adventure and junk.' The princess' thoughtful face vanished, leaving her trademark smile.

Marco was also deep in thought, unsure about what tonight will bring. Looking around the ball room, he was deeply worried. When two figures came up to Star and Marco, his worries were justified.

"Hello Starship." Tom said cheerfully, but his warm smile turned into a bitter frown upon looking at Marco. "Oh, you are here." The boy clenched his fists, ready for yet another battle. But a familiar chill ran down Marco's spine, telling him _she_ was around somewhere.

"Well…seems Prince Charming showed up at the ball after all." Janna cooed, placing hands playfully upon her hips.

Star and Marco looked at one another, back at the two people before them, and once more at each other. Star coughed, getting the group's attention. "Tom, meet Marco. He is my date for the night."

Tom wanted to scream bloody murder hearing that comment, but Janna's touch calmed Tom down. They shared a knowing look, before smirking. Marco noticed this, gulping in fear. "Uh…no one is going to die tonight, right?"

"No… **as long as you stay away from Starship mortal.** " Tom hissed. Marco got right in his face. He grit his teeth, pushing Tom back.

"So what if I'm here as Star's date? She asked _me_ to come with her! Why do _you_ care anyway?! You aren't dating her anymore. She's her own person and can do whatever she wants!" Marco shouted, making Star and Tom get surprised looks. Even Janna blinked at Marco's sudden aggression. He didn't calm down, tightly holding Star's hand and having a cold look upon his face.

Star sighed, putting on an amused smile. 'Tonight should be interesting...'


End file.
